joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Izuku Midoriya (Mildly Wanked)
Summary Izuku Midoriya (緑谷出久 Midoriya Izuku) was one of the unlucky 20 percent of people on Earth to be born without a Quirk, a natural superpower that is a basic biological function in the modern population, earning him endless amounts of torment and bullying in school. Even still, he dreamed of becoming an amazing Hero like his lifelong idol All Might, the #1 ranked Hero in the world. That impossible dream became a reality after a chance meeting with All Might, who granted Izuku his power. Now on the path to becoming the world's greatest hero, Izuku battles nefarious Villains, endless schoolwork and his own inner demons to become a worthy successor to the Symbol of Peace. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely High 7-A Name: Izuku Midoriya Origin: My Hero Academia Age: 4 (First Appearance), 14 (Initially), 15 (Time-Skip), 16 (From Hero License Exam Arc) Gender: Male Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student, Bearer of One For All Attack Potency: At least City level (He was able to harm All Might with 5%. Don't give me some bullshit like "it was an outlier" or "he was restrained," he was clearly as fast and strong as he normally is when he's not restrained, and it was blatantly stated AND shown. So why would those weights even make a difference?), likely Large Mountain level (Due to being the successor of All Might, he should clearly be much stronger than him, and you can't say otherwise. Deku is stronger than All Might, and there's NO DOUBTING IT!!!!!!!!!!) Speed: High Hypersonic (He's clearly faster than All Might if he's his successor. Shut the fuck up, don't tell me this shit's a fucking outlier. Shigaraki literally said he was as fast as All Might too, don't you say "oh, that's hyperbole," NO IT'S NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Lifting Strength: Class G (Stronger than All Might. Like I said twice, he's his successor.) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely Large Mountain Class Durability: At least City level (He survived hits from All Might. Those weights didn't do shit to restrain All Might. He was still fast as fuck and strong as shit with those weights. He literally tore apart a massive portion of a fucking city, and Deku survived that shit. I mean, so did Kacchan, but fuck him, all he does is bully Deku.), likely Large Mountain level (Need me to put it in "stupid people terms" for you guys? Deku, successor, All Might, STRONGER!!!!!!!) Stamina: High (He can literally move his entire arm while it's fucking broken. He clearly has high stamina.) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers (Superior to All Might. Enough said.) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: He's smart. If you watched the anime/read the manga, you can clearly tell that he's got a literal fucking encyclopedia on almost every hero there is. Weaknesses: He doesn't have any weaknesses, don't tell me otherwise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:WIP Category:Male Characters Category:Wanked Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Teenagers Category:My Hero Academia Category:Protagonists